criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Killer's Pet
Killer's Pet is the forty-third case of Criminal Case and the forty-third case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the third case of the district. Plot Another day began as the team were prepared to face "The Dollmaker" and his schemes. However, a report came in about another murder, so the player went with Zoya and Josiah to investigate. Upon arriving, they met up with anthropology professor Gervasi Rodin, who found his teaching assistant Shannon Booth, shocked to death. The team first interrogated Gervasi alongside classicist scholar Dean Russo and Jewel Ingram, who had been dating the victim. Later on Luke informed the team he knew where the victim was before her death. They were informed the victim was shopping at a clothing store just before the murder. After investigating the store, they added fashion model Chelsea Chapman and clothing designer Morgan Park to their suspect list, only to be informed later that the victim was planning to sue Morgan for harassment. The team later arrested Morgan for Shannon's murder. Though she tried to deny it, she eventually caved in saying the victim had cost her enough already. She informed the team that this wasn't the victim's first lawsuit, as her previous one nearly cost Morgan everything she had. As for her reasons why, Shannon claimed Morgan was forcing her models to lose weight, causing severe health problems, one such case included the death of her older sister. Hoping to save her career, Morgan confronted Shannon before the class began and demanded she drop the lawsuit. But Shannon refused, causing Morgan to electrocute her to death. For the murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Morgan to 40 years in prison. After Morgan's trial, the team was informed by Dean that he believed the victim was up to some suspicious stuff. Following an investigation of her room, they found out she had access to classified hospital records, and put her name on the top of the organ donor list. Although her girlfriend said she didn't have any operations lately, further examination revealed she was keeping an eye on the hospital, but for what reason is still unknown. Meanwhile, the team needed to confirm if the victim's accusations towards Morgan were true. While Chelsea didn't know anything about it, they did find some weight loss pills issued to Shannon's late sister. Morgan told the team Shannon's sister had a problem with the way she looked despite Morgan's insistence she was alright. But she refused to listen to her, and OD'd on weight loss pills, causing Shannon to blame Morgan for what happened. Once they were all set, the team knew they had to keep their eyes peeled for anymore suspicious happenings in the academy. Summary Victim *'Shannon Booth' (Shocked to death) Murder Weapon *'Electroshock Gun' Killer *'Morgan Park' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect drinks Rocket Cow *This suspect eats boiled eggs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect drinks Rocket Cow *This suspect eats boiled eggs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect drinks Rocket Cow *This suspect eats boiled eggs Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats boiled eggs Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect works out *This suspect drinks Rocket Cow *This suspect eats boiled eggs Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears a watch Killer's Profile *The killer works out *The killer drinks Rocket Cow *The killer eats boiled eggs *The killer is female *The killer wears a watch Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Anthropology Classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Purse; New Suspect: Gervasi Rodin) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer works out) *Examine Victim's Purse (Results: Planner; New Suspect: Dean Russo) *Ask Dean how he knew the victim *Talk to Gervasi about the murder *Investigate Dorm Room (Clues: Letter, Book) *Examine Book (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Handwriting (New Suspect: Jewel Ingram) *Talk to Jewel about her relationship with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Clothing Store (Clues: Credit Card, Lost and Found Box, Magazine) *Examine Magazine (Results: Gossip Article; New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *Ask Chelsea if she knows the victim *Examine Credit Card (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (12:00:00; New Suspect: Morgan Park) *Confront Morgan about handling the victim's credit card (Profile Updated: Morgan works out and drinks Rocket Cow) *Investigate Blackboard (Clues: Report, Cell Phone) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Victim's Phone (3:00:00) *Ask Jewel about her argument with the victim (Profile Updated: Jewel drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Report (Results: Disciplinary Report) *Interrogate Gervasi about his report on the victim (Profile Updated: Gervasi works out and drinks Rocket Cow) *Examine Lost and Found Box (Results: Electroshock Gun) *Analyze Electroshock Gun (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats boiled eggs) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Confront Morgan about the victim's lawsuit (Profile Updated: Gervasi eats boiled eggs; Morgan eats boiled eggs) *Investigate Victim's Dresser (Clues: Binder, Pill Bottle) *Examine Pill Bottle (Results: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number (6:00:00) *Ask Chelsea why she needed antidepressants (Profile Updated: Jewel eats boiled eggs; Chelsea eats boiled eggs) *Examine Binder (Results: Dean's Notes) *Ask Dean why the victim had his notes (Profile Updated: Dean works out and drinks Rocket Cow and eats boiled eggs; Jewel works out) *Investigate Mannequins (Clues: Batteries, Rocket Cow Can) *Examine Rocket Cow Can (Results: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Examine Batteries (Results: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (3/8)! Harvest Season (3/8) *Confirm the victim's accusations with Chelsea *Investigate Clothing Store (Clues: Medication Bottle) *Examine Medication Bottle (Results: Pills) *Analyze Pills (6:00:00) *Ask Morgan what she knows about the pills (Rewards: Runway Makeup) *See what Dean needs help with *Investigate Dorm Room (Clues: Box) *Examine Box (Results: Hospital Records) *Analyze Hospital Records (9:00:00) *Check with Jewel if the victim had any operations lately (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Anthropology Classroom (Clues: Locked Desk) *Examine Locked Desk (Results: Journal) *Return the Journal to Dean (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)